Servant of Hylia
by Poptart-Hero
Summary: Rosalina never asked for many things from Hylia. She did not ask for the riches, the world, or for anything that catches one eye. All the petite girl wanted was love. Love from a certain hero. Can she win him over? Or will she lose him along the way? LinkxOc


**Hello~! Okay, I know I haven't uploaded another chapter for my other story, but you have to understand _he _made me do it!**

**Ghirahim: Is that absurd girl pointing at me?**

**N-No... Of course not...**

**Ghirahim: Human, you would do well to know your place, brat.**

**A-Ah... Lord Ghirahim would you most graciously provide of us with the credits.**

**Ghirahim: Mm, since you asked so nicely, pet. Poptart-Hero does not own Legend of Zelda. That would be horrible.**

**Hey! Well, please continue on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

Old Feelings, New Problems

The door let in a stray light as a petite body slipped through the opening, before shutting it silently behind her. Her feet padded softly over to the sleeping figure in his bed. A soft smile glided over her features, as she leaned over the sound sleeper. The boy groaned slightly when she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Wake up, silly boy," Coaxed the petite girl, as she lightly stroked his cheek. Once again, the boy groaned, but this time he grabbed the girl's wrist and swiftly pulled her to him. The girl gasped and went to reprimand him, only to see the boy fast asleep again. She struggled to break free from his iron grip, which only resulted in him tightening his grip and snuggling his head into her neck. Her heart raced, as she felt his hot breath caressing her skin—

"Kaaaw!—"

The two teenagers shrieked and tangled themselves together and off of the bed. The periwinkle loftwing blinked its onyx eyes before spitting the letter at the boy's face. The girl giggled lightly and picked herself off the floor. 'Saved,' she thought with relief (and maybe a little bit of disappointment). The boy stood up and read the letter while running his hand though his hair.

"Who is it from?" the small girl asked, voice laced with obvious curiosity. Standing on the tips of her toes, she peeked around the boy's arm. The letter was written in a refined penmanship. The girl bowed her head, and sat down on his bed, knowing the answer without him having to tell her.

"It's from Zelda," he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "She wanted to make sure I was awake. Today is the Wing ceremony, and she wants me to go meet her before practicing." The boy paused for a minute, before spinning around to look at the sheepish girl. He evaluated how she looked.

The girl had pale blonde hair (Not golden like Zelda's. It was paler. She almost looked like a snow faerie.) that cascaded in soft curls around her. It was so long that it lied in piles around her as she sat. Her big periwinkle eyes glowed with happiness and were a bit skittish. The girl still had on her sleepwear, which consisted of a long white shirt with gold trimming around the hem line, and pale green striped thigh high socks.

"Rosalina, what are you doing here anyway?" The boy's stare caused her to flinch visibly.

"I came to wake you up, Link. I was getting late and—well—er—you needed… to get up—and, uh—I'm just going to leave now." Her eyes shifted towards the door, positioning herself for a speedy take off, "Bye!" Rosalina launched herself out the door, and up the stairs to her room. She sighed. 'That was embarrassing… I should just confess to him…' pondering the thought for a couple minutes, she shook her head, 'He likes Zelda, not me… She's even going to be Hylia in the ceremony—THE CEREMONY!' The girl looked at the clock in alarm. 'Oh no! I'm going to be late!'

Rosalina rushed over to her closet and found the dress she was supposed to wear. She was to dress up as Hylia's beloved servant, Emilia. Her dress had thin straps, and fitted her nicely until her waist line where it poofed out from the petticoat. The dress fell to her knees, but around the waist line it supported a sheer over layer that reached the floor in the back and reached a little over the skirt in the front. The whole ensemble was a soft pale blue color. Rosalina shimmied her way into the dress, before lacing up her ballet flat that rose to mid calf. She carefully brushed all the tangles out of her hair and pinned some of her hair back while letting the rest cascade down.

Rosalina looked in the mirror, as she pulled a light blue sheer shawl loosely around her upper arms. She blinked widely and twisted side to side. Giggling she thought 'Wow, I look really good in this costume'. She paused a minute, staring a the top of her head. Lightly fingering her hair she though, ' Something's missing…! I should make a flower circlet!' The girl grinned to herself.

Just as the girl stepped outside the academy's doors, though, She was stopped by the small girl, Kukiel crying on the ground. Rosalina rushed over to see what was wrong. The little girl looked up at the petite teenager and sniffled, "Rose! I fell over and hurt my legs and hands!" Rosalina looked at the scrapes the child had gained. She smiled gently and smoothed the child's hair, "It's alright. This won't hurt." The blonde placed on hand on her knee and lightly placed the other hand in the child's. Kukiel's eyes widened as she heard Rosalina's clear words drift harmoniously through the air.

No one could understand what Rosalina said when she sang. The lyrics were from the language of the gods of old, and only sages could understand the meaning of the melody.

After the song ended and the glow faded, Kukiel sniffled and then smiled widely at Rosalina, "Thak you, Rose! I feel a lot better now. Is there anything I could do to help you?" The pale blonde girl thought for a minute before her eyes lit up with excitement, "Yes" she smiled and tugged the girl's hand towards the bustling town, " I know just the thing."

Finally, the flower circlet was finished and sat majestically on Rosalina's head. Another one made of several different wild flowers sat on Kukiel's head. The two girls giggled to themselves. Kukiel sat up and looked at the fairytale princess that lied in the middle of the flower meadow.

"Um, Rose isn't it about time for the ceremony to begin?" The mentioned girl shot up so fast, that she fell over from her head rush. Rosalina got back up slower this time and began to race towards the plaza. She stopped for a moment and yelled back to Kukiel, "Thanks for everything! See you later." Rosalina ran once more towards the crowd at the plaza. When she arrived she stood next to Zelda, panting.

"You're late, Rose. They've already started the race. It looks like Groose is going to win though." Zelda whispered as she nudged the smaller girl. Rosalina smiled and looked out to where the kinghts were competing. It did look like Groose was going to win, but somehow Rosalina knew that Link would pull through. She sighed with admiration. 'He always does,' she thought while thinking back to the times where he had beat her a loftwing races.

"I don't know, Zelda. I'm placing my faith in Link. I just know he will win." Rosalina drawled with a faraway look in her eyes. Zelda looked over to the smaller girl. Even though Zelda was supposed to be the one dressed up as the goddess, she couldn't help but think that Rosalina's costume was more suited for her role than her own. Although the two of them were friends, there was a bit of tension when Link would walk into the picture. Rosalina thought Link liked Zelda, and Zelda thought Link like Rosalina.

Cries broke through the crowd along with clapping and cheering. Rosalina looked over at the competitors. Gasping, she ran to the edge and saw that Link was holding up something. He was… holding up a bird stature?- HE WAS HOLDING UP A BIRD STATUE! HE WON! Link had actually wo the race! Rosalina looked at Zelda, and likewise. 'I'm not going to lose,' they both thought, before leaping off the edge.

Rosalina closed her eyes waiting to feel the cold rejection when Link would catch Zelda rather than her. She fel herself land on something soft and solid.

"Rosalina?" a deep, suave voice called out to her. Rosalina gasped and opened her eyes. She knew that voice from anywhere—

"Link?"

The boy had his arms wrapped securely around her as they flew. 'But if Link caught me, then where is Zelda?' Rosalina scanned the sky, but found no trace of the golden haired goddess. Suddenly, she heard a yell. Rosalina looked over. It took all she had not to burst out laughing. Groose had apparently caught Zelda and was trying to get chummy with the goddess. Rosalina covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled. Link raised and eyebrow,

"What's so funny?" he asked, tightening his grip as they hit some turbulence. Rosalina flushed, partly from embarrassment and the other from the way he held her in his arms. Fidgeting, she choked out,

"It's well—er—you see—no, I mean—a-ah, it's nothing." Link blinked with confusion, but shrugged, not bothering to press the issue any further.

The wind was rather pleasant today. It was light and warm, carrying the scent of an early summer. The clouds looked fluffy, which was not uncommon. Rosalina's hair caressed his face, and her own personal scent wafted towards him. She smelled like jasmine and vanilla. The scent was almost enchanting.

"—ual. Link? Did you hear what I said?" Big periwinkle eyes blinked up at him. Rosalina's pale blonde hair billowed around her, creating a halo effect. Link closed his eyes and shook his head,

"I'm sorry. What?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. Rosalina blink widely.

"Are you feeling alright? You seem more spaced out today, Mr. Wing Ceremony Champion." She commented while putting her hand lightly on his forhead. Link sat there dumbly, dazed as his entire face glowed red.

"Hm… You do seem a little warm…" Rosalina murmured quietly to herself. Retracting her hand, she looked lost in thought.

Link continued to stare at her, his cheeks had faded to a lighter pink hue.

Rosalina had been his friend for a little more than five years now, yet it seemed like he had known her his whole life. Still, the emotions that were running though him currently, were certainly new. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, and his stomach was dong flips. 'Has Rosalina always been this beautiful?' He thought to himself.

Link, we should head towards the goddess statue." The girl occupying his thoughts suggested. She readjusted her shawl and flower circlet,

After the ritual is complete, we can go get you check out by Pipit. He's really good when it comes to someone getting sick." She continued absent mindedly not noticing how Link's hands tightened around her.

With reluctance, Link steered the crimson bird toward the enormous statue that resembled Hylia. He then dropped off Rosalina at the base of the statue, before jumping onto the platform where Zelda stood. She smiled at him, almost a bit sadly.

In truth Zelda felt a bit dejected that Link had caught Rosalina instead of her. Of course, that's not to say that she resented Rosalina. No, far from it really. Although Zelda loved Link, Rosalina was a sister to her and deserved happiness, too. She'd be upset, no doubt, that Link chose Rose, but she could live with it. Zelda knew that Rose would, of course, do the same for her without a doubt.

Zelda held out her hand, "Link , hand me that Bird Statuette you grabbed in the race. I must offer it to the goddess."

Link looked at the statue before placing the object in her hand, "A-ah, yeah. Here."

Zelda smiled warmly, her fingers lingering over his own longer than necessary.

Zelda's smile was beautiful no doubt. It lit up her entire face, making her look like an angel. Still, it didn't make his heart flutter in his chest like it does when Rosalina smiles.

Link smiled to himself. He jumped suddenly, hearing Zelda playing her harp. From down below, he could faintly hear Rosalina singing to it.

Finally, the song ended and Zelda reached her arm out for Link to take. He did so, and she quickly said a pardon to the goddess before reciting, "Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk… In accordance with the old ways… I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you." Zelda then proceeded to take off the sail cloth tied around her shoulders, handing it to Link, "The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you."

Link grabbed the sail from her hands. It was warm from her body heat. The sail smelled like Zelda, whom smelled of daisies. Somehow, that wasn't what he wanted right now. He wanted to breathe in deeply the scent of fresh jasmine and vanilla—

"You know," Zelda said, looking intently at him, "they say that the goddess gave the sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago. Of course, the one you're holding isn't the same one. I've been working hard to finish making this sailcloth in time to give it to today's champion."

Zelda looked down and tapped her shoe on the ground. She bit her lip, 'Should I tell him now?'

"I-," She started, but cut herself off. The golden haired girl sighed heavily, "I'm really glad I got to give it to you, Link. Take care of it, OK?"

Zelda's smile, was obviously forced, which worried Link. He was panicking on the inside, thinking he had upset her in some way. In reality, Zelda was just upset with herself. She really wanted to tell Link what she felt about him… but… Rosalina…

"Now we really should finish up this ritual… you… do know what happens at the end, right?" Zelda asked looking quite sheepish, not looking into his eyes until last moment.

The boy froze. No, he didn't know what happens after this, but by looking at Zelda's reaction… would they have to…?

"U-uh, yeah, of course," Link smiled falsely and rubbed the back of his head. Zelda smiled smugly at Link, which caused him to freeze up again,

"Heehee, I'm glad you're so well informed on the subject." She teased, that smug look still in her eyes. Link gulped. Suddenly, he was eager to take Groose up on that arm wrestling match, he had declined the day before. Goddess, he'd rather be anywhere (even with the creepy item check girl) than here right now. Sure he loved Zelda but—

Suddenly, Zelda turned Link around and nudged him lightly toward the edge of the platform.

"You have to jump off the statue!" She exclaimed as she peeked around his shoulder to grin at him.

Now, Link was confused. He thought that they were going to have to… you know. Instead, she wants to push him off a cliff. 'How romantic,' he thought sarcastically.

Link peered over the edge. He saw a tiny pale blue blob twirling around another cream colored blob. The blue blob, he knew for sure was Rosalina. He could only assume that the cream colored blob was her loftwing. He smiled to himself. Seeing her so carefree made him feel warm inside.

_Rosalina_

**Rosalina's POV**

The warm wind breezed over her skin. Rosalina felt pretty lonely sitting in silence by herself at the base of the statue.

She sighed heavily. 'It looks like I wore this costume for nothing.' Rosalina was supposed to recite a few encouraging words to the competitors and then kiss them on the forehead **before** the race. But since she showed up late they started the race without her.

Feeling distress from its master, Rosalina's loftwing circled around her, before landing by her side. The girl smiled at her ever loyal bird. Her bird, who she name Suvaene, began chirping out a rhythm, which was shortly joined by the harp Zelda plays. Feeling suddenly full of energy, the girl hopped to her feet and hummed to the music. Then, standing led to dancing, and humming to singing. Soon, Rosalina was twirling and charming Skyloft with her voice, even after the music stopped.

Starting to feel light headed, Rosalina leaned on her bird, grinning like an idiot. Suddenly, a soft gust of wind whooshed past her. The petite girl looked over to see Link landing in the middle of the circle. He glanced over to her, as she smiled warmly at him. The boy walked over to her and her bird. Rosalina blushed as she stood in front of her, looking down to meet her eyes.

'Down?' she questioned herself. Rosalina then (and I mean just then) made a shocking discovery based on her height. 'When they called me tiny, they must have sincerely meant it,' she thought to herself with a bit of contempt. The poor pale blonde girl's head didn't even reach his shoulder. It almost did but she still fell short. Sure, Link was 18 and she was 14, but she didn't think the height difference would be this much. She groaned internally, 'If I'm this small compared to Link, imagine how miniscule I must look next to Groose!'

Rosalina suddenly remembered that Link was in front of her. Blushing profusely, she managed to choke our, "Y-You d-d-did very w-well! Er… uh… well… Cong—"

The petite girl was cut off by Zelda jumping off of her loftwing. She ran up to Link,

"That was perfect! You're amazing, Link!" The said boy glanced back over to Rosalina, who hung her head looking sad.

Zelda made it look easy, being comfortable around the opposite sex. Rosalina was naturally very shy. She stuttered, blushed, and couldn't complete her sentences correctly when she was around men. Link was somewhat and exception. She still did all those things, just… less than normal. Zelda could say exactly what was on her mind. Rosalina was envious of her. 'No wonder Link likes her… She's so perfect and I'm just… a small foolish girl.' The petite girl thought solemnly.

"You know, Link," Rosalina was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Zelda's voice. The golden haired girl was looking down nervously and, strangely, fidgeting. Zelda took a deep breath before she continued, "Seeing as how you won today… And with the weather being so nice…" 'Oh no,' Rosalina took in a sharp intake of air, 'You don't think she's going to… ask him out, do you?' Rosalina clenched her eyes shut and ball her fists, 'No, please goddess! I'm begging you…'

Zelda looked Link in the eyes with a warm smile spread across her face,

"You think maybe you'd like to, you know, go fly around the clouds together?"

Rosalina gasped. She loved Zelda, but she didn't want to acknowledge that she wouldn't have Link anymore. 'Breathe…' She thought to herself, 'this is for the best. You were never meant to be by his side anyway.' Pushing past her selfishness, Rosalina managed to feel happy for Zelda. 'They are meant for each other' She thought with a small smile.

Link looked over at Rosalina, silently asking her permission to go. 'He looks so happy… I don't want to ruin that with my own selfish wants',

"It's fine," she said, "I'll wait here for you. So, hurry back so that we can get you checked out by Pipit." Rosalina waved them off. Zelda looked extremely thankful for her permission (despite knowing what Zelda will do on that certain flight through the clouds).

The goddess and her hero jumped on their loftwings, and soared off into the distance.

Rosalina sighed with a heavy heart, and lied down in a patch of flowers near the statue with her bird. Finally, unable to take it anymore, the petite girl broke down crying. 'I shouldn't by crying. I've known for awhile now that he would… and that we would never… it still hurts so bad'. She thought while wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. 'They deserve each other—,'

"ZELDA!"

Rosalina jumped, hearing Link yelling and Zelda screaming. The pale blonde girl ran to the wooden dock. Her periwinkle eyes widened considerably. There was a black tornado and Zelda was being sucked into it. Link reached to catch her, only to be knocked off of his crimson loftwing.

'Link'

Rosalina hopped onto Suvaene and took off towards the rapidly falling couple. By the time she arrived Zelda had already fallen through the barrier clouds. Suvaene dipped down low and caught Link by his foot.

Rosalina sighed in relief. 'At least I managed to save one'. Her expression changed into one of determination.

_'I will save you Zelda. I promise.'_


End file.
